Victory on the Brain
|season = 6 |number = 1 |image = VotB_Chefs.jpg |airdate = January 4, 2011 |winner = Alejandra Padilla |previous = Yes, Virginia, There is a Chopping Block |next = Prove it on the Plate }} A basket bombshell! The chefs must stretch their minds to figure out what to do with goat brains in the appetizer round. And when the competitors find an ingredient that often ends up in the trash pile in the entrée basket, they must work to turn scraps into something scrumptious. Then both of the finalists think they can smell a victory, until they get a whiff of the very stinky surprise in the last basket. Contestants *Samantha Buyskes, Chef and Restaurateur, Simply Red Bistro, Ithaca, NY *Colin Kruzic, Executive Chef, New York, NY *Alejandra Padilla, Line Cook, La Fonda del Sol, New York, NY *Sammy Davis Jr., Executive Chef, CR Lounge, Baltimore, MD Judges *Scott Conant *Geoffrey Zakarian *Aarón Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Tamarind Soda, Cocktail Nuts, Haricot Verts, Goat Brains samantha made nut crusted goat brains and soda mayo and haircot vert garnish samanthas presontaitoin is pretty scott warns samantha about raw red onions but her goat is cooked perfectly colin did goat brain salad with nuts and soda dressing colin cut himself and theres blood in the dish the judges refuse to eat his salad Alejandra made nut breaded haricot verts with fried goat brains and sweet and spicy sauce her goat brains are cooked nicely not as good as samanthas but still nicely her haricot verts are delishois and her sauce is very good aaron thinks this is the best dish ever served on chopped sammy made goat brain and nut brocilli with soda sauce sammy forgot his haricot verts the dish is tasty his goat brains are undercooked but have great flavors they chop somone how made a bad like real bad mistake it was colin who had olnly mistakes Entrée Ingredients: Cream of Coconut, Baby Turnips, Wakame Seaweed, Fish Heads sammy made fish and coconut creamy stew with bruleed pickled turnips and seaweed mole his stew is good and the turnips belong in this dish but his fish is raw and choclate wasnt needed but creative samantha made seaweed fish cakes and turnip coconut crostini her fishcakes are good and cooked nicely but dry her crostini did not make it onto gefforys plate alejandra came up with creamy fishermans pie and scrambled eggs the eggs are cooked perfectly and the pie tastes super nice olnly her turnips are very raw the judges chop chef samantha fot failing to finish her plates Dessert Ingredients: Peanut Brittle, Marsala Wine, Wonton Wrappers, Durian notes ted warned the chefs that durian is not in desserts and to use a little bit sammy did peanut wontons with durian two ways and marsala choclate sauce they loved how sammy transformed savory foods into a dessert but he has far to mutch strongnest and his sauce is too sweet Alejandra made wonton brittle choclate cake with marsala icing and durian her dessert has great flavors and a reasonal amount of durian even after she got burned the judges chop sammy making mistakes in each round and alejandra wins Gallery VotB Chefs.jpg|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Sammy, Alejandra, Colin, and Samantha Samantha's Spice Nut Goat Brains.jpg|Samantha's Appetizer Colin's Overthought Goat Brain.jpg|Colin's Appetizer Alejandra's BBQ Backyard Salad.jpg|Alejandra's Appetizer Sammy's Asian Stir Fry.jpg|Sammy's Appetizer Alejandra's Braised Bony Salad.jpg|Alejandra's Entrée Sammy's Curry Stew.jpg|Sammy's Entrée Samantha's Parmesan Fish Linguine.jpg|Samantha's Entrée Sammy's Durian Wontons.jpg|Sammy's Dessert Alejandra's Fritters.jpg|Alejandra's Dessert Notes *Alejandra later returned for the Champions' Tournament. *Sammy later returned to redeem himself. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Haricot Verts Category:Cream of Coconut Category:Baby Turnips Category:Wonton Wrappers Category:Fish Heads Category:Wakame Seaweed Category:Peanut Brittle Category:Turnips Category:Durian